1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rodent blocking devices and more particularly pertains to a new rodent blocking device for preventing rodents from entering, such as a restaurant, while allowing the door to remain in an open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rodent blocking devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,610 describes a foamed material that is positionable in a rodent tunnel to prevent usage of the tunnel by the rodent. Another type of rodent blocking device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,769 which includes a rodent barrier that is adapted for blocking the area around a railroad track extending through a warehouse door. A shield device for buildings during their construction is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,123.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that will prevent rodents from entering a dwelling through a doorway, while still allowing for people to enter the dwelling through the doorway. The device should be easily collapsible so that the door of the dwelling may be retained in an open position.